The Challenge
by rye-chan
Summary: After being taunted by explicit dreams of him and his friend, Naruto loses his patience and challenges Sasuke's sexual ability. Things get hot in their hotel room but will their relationship change?


The Challenge

_Slowly, sensually, his hand slid up the tanned thigh of the younger teen, earning a light moan. His pale hand continued higher, the back lightly grazing the younger's ever hardening shaft and making him gasp. He added his other hand soon after, trailing it down the tanned teen's perfectly sculpted torso and still going lower. He gently caressed the throbbing member of his lover, sending tremors of pleasure dancing through his body. _

_Wanting to hear even more, the paler of the two leaned down and lightly kissed the very tip of his younger's erection, licking his lips after and tasting the younger's rare delectability. The pale teen found his new favorite flavor and took the throbbing appendage into his mouth, completely engulfing it in his oral warmth._

_The younger gasped and moaned as his back arched; closing his bright eyes tight as he ran his fingers through his pale lover's hair. He had never felt such wondrous things before and he knew he was addicted._

_The older teen continued to move his head up and down, licking and sucking on his lover's throbbing erection. He wanted to fully taste his younger's unique flavor and so increased his actions until he heard a cry of pleasure and felt a liquid warmth shoot into his mouth. Smiling to himself, he swallowed everything he could, licking up anything he missed._

_When the older was finished, he looked at his lover's face and saw nothing but pure lust and longing on his face. He knew what he wanted and he was going to give it to him. Sucking on his fingers, he coated them in his saliva then brought them to the younger's small entrance. He slid one finger in and felt the amazing tightness as he listened to the moans and watched the writhing movements of his lover. Everything the younger did made the paler of the two want him even more, every sound, every movement._

_Soon enough, three of the elder's fingers were buried in the tight heat, moving and massaging the muscles. Finally, the younger was ready and the raven removed his fingers. He positioned himself at his lover's entrance as he grasped the tanned hips, coaxing the younger to wrap his legs around his lover's waist. Both had been anticipating this part and the raven finally thrusted forward…_

"NOOOOOO!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he sat bolt upright in his bed, chest heaving, sweat running down his overheated skin, and a look of pure horror on his tan and whiskered face.

Looking around his room frantically, the sixteen-year-old blonde confirmed that he was still fully dressed in his orange pajamas, decorated with ramen bowls, and alone. Naruto sighed heavily in relief as he fell back against his pillow and stared up at his slowly lightening ceiling.

Dawn was breaking across the horizon at last, turning the sky a flaming red mixed with orange and hot pink. The blonde shinobi sat up halfway to watch the sun as it rose higher and higher, his thoughts focused on those horrid dreams. Naruto shivered involuntarily as the images of him and his "lover" swam before his eyes, as if mocking him.

The dreams, or rather nightmares, had been happening since his friend finally returned home and Naruto had had enough. Not only were the dreams interrupting his sleep but also making being around Sasuke Uchiha unbelievably awkward. Moreover, of course, everyone knew something was going on because the blonde was not acting like his usual hyperactive self.

Naruto's friends quizzed him many times, all of them asking if he was okay but he refused to tell anyone about his "nighttime visions." Instead, he made up a partial lie about being unable to sleep most of the night but never went into any more detail than that.

After the sun had risen halfway, the blonde shinobi decided to get out of bed. Throwing his blanket and sheet off him, Naruto stood up and walked to his bathroom, intent on showering away the wetness that was more than just sweat. He watched the water swirl around the drain like a tornado for a few minutes before undressing and climbing into the shower.

The young blonde sighed as he felt his muscles relax, the hot temperature and pressure of the water massaging the tension away. When he felt like jell-o, Naruto started to wash his well-toned body and golden hair, feeling the suds flow down his body like the gentle caress of a lover's touch.

The blonde instantly blushed and shook his head back and forth rapidly in the hopes of shaking away those obscene thoughts and dreams. He growled in frustration and quickly finished rinsing himself off, shutting the water off after and climbing out. He grabbed a pale blue towel from its place on the rack, drying himself with it before going to his room and getting dressed.

He wore his black pants, form fitting black t-shirt, and orange and black jacket and checked out his appearance in his mirror. Satisfied with how he looked, Naruto made his way out of his apartment, locking his front door before heading to his team's usual meeting place.

The blonde knew he would be extra early, earlier than Sasuke or Sakura even, but he could not stay home with his thoughts anymore. Outside there were some things to distract him and his thoughts, at least for a little while. When he arrived at the bridge, he leaned against the railing and stared into the river flowing beneath him.

Once more his thoughts kicked up, scenes from his dreams dancing tauntingly in front of his mind's eyes. Naruto bit his lip to keep from shouting out his raging frustration, clenching his fists in the process. He knew the quizzing would be more so than usual today because his frustrations were finally starting to leak out, and to Naruto, playing a game of twenty questions was not fun when it involved explicit dreams of him and his closest friend.

Time seemed to fly by when one was sulking and before Naruto knew it, Sasuke and Sakura had joined him at the bridge. Both looked at their blonde haired teammate in confusion, worry, and curiosity, wondering what was bothering the usually happy and hyperactive ninja. Neither asked Naruto what was irking him though, both knowing they wouldn't receive the real answer.

After waiting another two hours, team seven's sensei, Kakashi Hatake, finally showed up in his usual puff of smoke. With his grin hidden beneath his mask, the silver haired jonin waved at his students like any other day. Also, like any other day, his team rolled their eyes and huffed in annoyance at his intentional terrible sense of time.

"Hello, everyone." Kakashi said as his grin fell into a hidden smile.

"You're late, again!" Sakura yelled at her sensei with a glare, both hands on her hips as she stomped her foot.

"I'm sorry, but I actually have a good excuse this time!" The older man stated with glee as another covered grin spread across his lips.

"Humph. This'll be good." Naruto mumbled; his voice laced with irritation from both his dreams and now his late teacher.

"Aw, come on! Don't be so mean!" Kakashi complained as he pouted at his students.

"Can we just go? Your excuses suck no matter what you come up with." Sasuke stated in his usual emotionless voice, his onyx eyes locked on his blonde friend.

"Well, actually…" The jonin hesitated as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"What now?" Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura asked all at once, as they simultaneously glared at their teacher. Kakashi chuckled uneasily at his students' angry faces before answering.

"Well, I have meetings all week with the Hokage and the rest of the jonin. Anyway, there are no missions until next Monday so enjoy your time off people! Later!" With that said, Kakashi quickly disappeared in his puff of smoke, leaving behind three irate teenage shinobi.

Realizing that being angry wouldn't solve anything Sakura sighed and turned to face her teammates. For a short while, the pinkette's gaze rested on Naruto before looking over at her once, huge crush Sasuke. Again, the kunoichi sighed.

"Might as well go home then." Sakura stated and she waved good-bye to her friends before turning away and leaving.

Sasuke huffed in agitation before leaving but paused. The dark haired teen noticed that Naruto was not moving but glaring at his reflection in the flowing river below him. His curiosity getting the better of him for the first time ever, the last Uchiha walked over to the distracted blonde.

"Hey, Naruto-" Sasuke started but was interrupted.

"NO I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU!" Naruto shouted out angrily, his frustrations getting out at last. The blonde stomped off then, leaving behind his stunned friend.

At Naruto's words, Sasuke's jaw dropped as his eyes practically bulged right out of his head. His pale face contorted with shock, disbelief, and bewilderment as he tried to figure out what the blonde's outburst was about but the raven couldn't grasp the reason.

"What the hell…?" The last Uchiha mumbled as he watched Naruto disappear around the corner.

After a few minutes, Sasuke managed to compose himself somewhat then went chasing after his blonde teammate. After searching for a few minutes, the raven spotted Naruto and called out to him as he caught up.

Upon hearing his name called, the blonde turned and saw Sasuke approaching him. Still filled with frustration the blonde glared at his friend, fuming.

"Dammit, Sasuke, I said I'm not gonna-mph!" Sasuke quickly covered Naruto's mouth and dragged him into a near by alley. The villagers looked at the scene in an odd way, all of them confused and curious as to what was going on. When the two teens reached the back of the alley, Naruto bit Sasuke's hand.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?!" The raven yelled in annoyance as he rubbed the spot that now had an etched mark of his friend's teeth.

"Hello! You covered my mouth! Why else?" Naruto snapped at his teammate as his own annoyance rose drastically.

"It's your fault! You were about to yell you weren't going to sleep with me again!" Sasuke responded as he glared angrily.

"Well, I'm not!" Naruto shouted as his frustration and anger continued rising as he clenched his fists.

"I NEVER EVEN ASKED, YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke yelled out, losing control of his temper at his friend's odd behavior.

"Who cares? Use it as a future answer then!" The blonde shouted back as he, unintentionally, stepped closer to the raven.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Sasuke questioned, hell bent on finding the underlying cause of Naruto's ridiculous behavior.

"You know, you may think you're good at everything, Sasuke, but you're not!" The blonde responded, not answering his friend's question.

The two glared daggers at each other for a while, both silent. For some reason Sasuke got really pissed off at Naruto's statement, feeling like his sexuality had just been insulted.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The last Uchiha asked in a low and furious tone.

Naruto smirked and leaned forward slightly. "You focus on ninja skills to hide from everyone that you suck in bed." The blonde answered in an amused and quiet tone.

Sasuke felt the blood rush to his face in anger, tinting his cheeks a deep red as he narrowed his liquid obsidian eyes; the fury he was feeling now being barely contained.

"How the hell would you know that? We've never slept together, moron." The raven said in a deadly quiet way.

"I have my sources." The blonde stated as he crossed his arms and smirked evilly. In the back of his mind Naruto's thoughts were racing. The repetitive dreams of him and the raven intimate together, were making the blonde blush a bright red as butterflies erupted in his stomach.

All the while Sasuke watched, seeing the way Naruto changed from accusing mischief to nervous embarrassment. The raven felt like he was going to get whiplash from the constant changes of the younger blonde's mood swings. Now, though, the raven felt the need to defend his sexuality, to prove that he is indeed great in bed as he is with everything else.

While Naruto was lost in his obscene thoughts again, Sasuke came up with a way to prove himself right. The trick would be to, somehow, convince Naruto to participate in his plans.

"Alright Naruto, you don't believe I'm good in bed. Fine. I can prove it to you." The raven stated as he hid the mischief that was trying to show itself on his face.

"And how do you plan to do that? Record yourself with some skank?" Naruto asked angrily. The blonde felt confused as to why he hated the idea of the raven being with some girl.

The last Uchiha smirked then and slowly approached his friend, backing the younger shinobi against the wall. Sasuke then placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head and leaned forward, leaving barely an inch of space between them.

"As fun as videotaping would be, I had something different in mind. Since you are the one who's accusing me of being bad at sex, you'll be the one to experience first hand what it's like to sleep with me." The raven said, fully enjoying the bright blush that colored Naruto's whiskered face.

"F-fine. But I don't want to hear you complaining when you don't do anything right!" The blonde stated lamely as his heart raced.

"Glad you agree. Now, I think it'd be best if we went out of town. Unless you want the villagers to hear us and wonder what's going on." Sasuke's smirk grew bigger as he watched Naruto shift in embarrassment as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright then. Meet me at the village gate in twenty minutes and we'll leave." Sasuke said as he finally backed away from Naruto, "I look forward to hearing you scream out my name, Naruto."

The blonde turned a furious red as he flared up in angry embarrassment, "Yeah right! You're the one whose gonna be screaming out my name, Sasuke!"

The raven chuckled as he walked away, leaving behind a still red blonde. As Sasuke arrived home, he went to his room and began packing. As the minutes passed, he could feel nervousness start to set in as he realized what he had just agreed to do.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

*~*~*~*

Naruto stood rooted to the spot where Sasuke had left him for a few minutes in stunned silence. Slowly, the blonde started moving and went home to pack. As he finished getting everything he needed together, realization hit at what he and Sasuke were planning on doing, all the while his taunting dreams danced around his mind, as if all of them knew they'd be coming true.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

*~*~*~*

20 minutes later, the two teens met up at Konoha's gate and were on their way, both nervously anticipating the completion of their challenge. As they walked Sasuke explained that he had called a hotel and arranged to have a room ready for them when they arrived.

The younger blonde didn't say anything but simply nodded his head as his heart raced faster than before, images from his dreams dancing teasingly before him like an unwanted premonition.

After half an hour of walking, the two shinobi finally arrived at their destination. Naruto couldn't help but be amazed at how beautiful the hotel was and Sasuke, surprisingly, felt relieved that his friend liked the place.

The hotel was one floor and very large; having two hundred rooms spaced twelve feet apart. The building itself was a light blue with silver lining the windows and doorframes. Flowerbeds filled with roses, lilacs, daffodils, and carnations framed the hotel all around its base as Sakura trees grew at all the corners of the building.

As the two made their way inside, the host, Ichigo, greeted them and showed them to their temporary home. They had a king sized bed centered against the wall vertical to the bedroom door. Two armoires were set across from the bed, three feet separating them, with a TV stand, complete with television, remote, and digital clock, resting between them. All the furniture was made of a light oak wood with a beige carpet covering the floor. The walls were painted a sky blue with a border of red-orange phoenixes' looking as if they were flying around the room, trails of flames following in their wake.

Ichigo bowed gracefully out of the room before closing the door, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to unpack in peace. Both boys were anything but feeling peaceful as an uncomfortable silence settled around them.

When he finished unpacking, Naruto walked over to the French doors that led out to their private hot spring. The blonde leaned against the doorframe with a sigh as he tried to get control of his nervousness. He took a few, quiet, deep breaths as well in the hopes of calming his racing heart but to no avail.

Sasuke quietly watched Naruto for a few minutes before walking over to him. The two stared at each other for a while before Naruto noticed the first few buttons on his friend's shirt were undone. The blonde moved closer to the raven and reached up, slowly undoing the rest of the buttons as he began kissing the older teen's neck.

Sasuke blushed a bright red but began removing Naruto's shirt as well. The blonde stopped kissing the raven's neck and pulled off his shirt, running his hands up and down Sasuke's perfectly sculpted chest right after. Finally, Naruto placed his hand at the back of the raven's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

While kissing Naruto back, Sasuke slid his shirt from his slim body then picked him up and carried him over to their bed. With their kiss still unbroken, the raven started removing the blonde's pants and boxers; removing his own after. Sasuke broke their kiss for a moment to get some lubrication and when he looked back at Naruto saw how remarkably gorgeous he was so exposed to him.

Feeling his heartbeat quicken as a new feeling coursed through his body, Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips with vigor that was nonexistent before. As he kissed the younger male though, the raven could feel him trembling. The Uchiha started to kiss down the tanned neck of his friend then, speaking in between kisses.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, with a caring tone in his voice, his hands wandering all over the younger ninja's perfect body.

Naruto sighed as the most amazing feelings he has ever felt danced though his trembling body, loving how Sasuke's touches made his skin tingle and how his kisses sent jolts of electricity through his nerves.

"A little…nervous." Naruto whispered out distractedly.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Mm…I may have started this…but it's still my first time and I know it will hurt." The younger blonde explained, moaning lightly when Sasuke's hand went lower than he expected.

The raven understood his friend's concern and promised to be careful and to go slow as he claimed Naruto's lips once more. As he continued their kiss, Sasuke managed to coat three of his fingers with lubrication before carefully sliding one inside the blonde.

Naruto inhaled sharply at the intrusion, slight pain racing through his nerves. The blonde felt the raven kiss his cheek gently in reassurance before continuing down his neck. For a few minutes all Naruto could feel were the small bursts of pain and Sasuke's kisses, but was thankful when the pain finally dulled away.

Once Sasuke was sure Naruto had completely adjusted to his one finger he added the second. Immediately the raven felt the blonde tense and dig his nails into the older teen's back. Still trying to be careful and gentle, Sasuke slowly moved his fingers in and out of the younger shinobi's entrance, massaging the tight warmth he so wanted to buried in now.

Again, Sasuke waited until Naruto was comfortable with his two fingers before adding the third. The raven heard the blonde whimper slightly and looked at his face. Sasuke saw tears in Naruto's tightly closed eyes and leaned down, placing a light kiss on both the blonde's eyes before kissing his lips again.

Naruto kissed Sasuke back slowly as he adjusted to having three fingers moving in and out of him. Eventually the blonde started to feel pleasure with out the pain and started moving along with Sasuke's movements.

When the raven felt the blonde pushing down on his fingers he knew it was time to go further. Sasuke carefully removed his fingers from Naruto's tight warmth and received an annoyed grunt form the boy beneath him. The raven simply smirked at the blonde before kissing him deeply, applying lubrication to his stiff member in the process.

Once the raven was sure his shaft was completely covered, he positioned himself at the blonde's entrance and slowly slid inside him. Sasuke gasped at how unbelievable it felt at finally being inside that tight heat. He also felt Naruto dig his nails deeper into his back, signaling that the younger ninja was in pain. When fully sheathed inside the blonde, Sasuke looked at him and saw tears streaming down his face as he trembled worse than before.

"Naruto…are you alright?" Sasuke panted out.

The blonde bit his bottom lip for a second before releasing a held breath and answering in a shaky voice. "I…I'm f-fine."

Carefully, so as not to hurt him further, Sasuke leaned down and placed light kisses from Naruto's forehead to his jaw line. The older shinobi refused to move until the blonde gave him the okay but continued placing feather light kisses along his jaw and neck.

After a few minutes Naruto's breathing became less labored and he moved ever so slightly, testing to see if it still hurt. Feeling only a tinge of pain, the blonde told the raven to move in a breathless way.

Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply as he slowly pulled out partially and pushed back in. After a few times both were panting between their kiss and Naruto eventually broke it to bury his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. The raven held onto the blonde tightly as he continued his movements in and out, keeping a slow and steady pace.

After half an hour, both teens came, Naruto releasing on their lower abdomens as Sasuke came deep inside his new favorite place. Both were panting as Sasuke carefully pulled out of Naruto and laid beside him, neither speaking for a few minutes until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Naruto." The raven called gently, his eyes locked on the boy beside him.

"Yeah." The blonde responded in a whisper as he stared at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, worry marring his features.

"Y-yes." Naruto stuttered out, knowing the raven wouldn't believe him, "Sasuke?"

"What?" The last Uchiha asked still worried.

"Hot spring." The blonde said quietly as he finally looked over at his teammate.

Sasuke didn't know why Naruto suddenly wanted to go into the hot spring but did what he wanted anyway. Carefully, the raven picked the blonde up and carried him out to their private spring. When he was in, Sasuke gently placed Naruto into the steaming waters, resting him on the stone-carved seats and sitting beside him after.

As the hot water engulfed his body Naruto sighed in relief, feeling the pain from his and Sasuke's earlier activity ebb away at last. The blonde sank into the waters a bit further until his nose barely touched the heated liquid. The younger ninja then smiled lightly as he further relaxed into the easing hotness. After a few more minutes of silence, Naruto looked over at Sasuke, his small smile contorted beneath the slightly waving waters.

"What?" The raven asked in concern, worried his friend was still hurting.

Naruto rose out of the water, sitting up again, before responding.

"Come here." The blonde said quietly as he thought about what he was going to do.

A look of confusion crossed Sasuke's face but did as told. He moved in front of the blonde and waited for something to happen or for things to be said. When the raven was in place, Naruto pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss as he wrapped his strong legs around his friend's waist, grinding their members together in the process. Both gasped and moaned at the contact between their most sensitive parts but loved how it felt all the same. As they continued their heated kiss, Naruto continuously ground their lower halves together, trying to get the raven to realize what he wanted without words.

Getting the hint, Sasuke took hold of the blonde's hips as he slowly entered him once again. This time there was no pain and both groaned their pleasure aloud, loving the feeling. However, the raven didn't move any faster than he was going, too afraid of hurting the slim blonde again. Nevertheless, when Naruto moaned out for Sasuke to go faster between kissing him, the older teen obliged and increased his thrusting movements.

With nothing holding them back this time, added with the water's high temperature, the two teens reached their climax within twenty minutes. Feeling Sasuke fill him with his warm seed was the rarest and most unbelievable feeling Naruto had ever felt and he knew he was addicted. Thus just twenty minutes after starting with out pain interfering was an excessively short time for both boys.

The two shinobi decided to get out of the hot spring though, and went back into their room to dry off. Before starting another round Sasuke went into the bathroom, giving Naruto a chance to plan something without the raven's knowledge. The blonde went to his armoire and pulled out something special; packing the item as a last minute add in in case sleeping with the Uchiha was more enjoyable than he thought. Not wanting Sasuke to see the item yet, Naruto quickly hid it beneath his pillow, sprawling across the bed after, feeling perfectly relaxed.

When Sasuke came out of the bathroom the first thing he saw was Naruto laying across the bed in a very sexy way. The raven felt his entire body heat up in an instant and made his way over to his friend. Sasuke crawled onto the bed and over Naruto until he was directly above the younger male. He then leaned down and claimed the blonde's lips, their tongues entwining in a smooth dance as Naruto slid his hands up the raven's back.

After five minutes, Sasuke broke their heated make out session to kiss down Naruto's neck to his shoulder, along his collarbone, down his chest, and across his v-muscle, all the while making the blonde moan and shiver with pleasure. Enjoying the sounds the younger teen was making, the raven continued, kissing from the younger's inner thigh to his hip and finally licking Naruto's solid erection from base to tip.

Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's hair as he moaned out his pleasure, throwing his head back in the process. The raven's kisses and touches were driving him up the wall and he almost caved in and yelled out his name when the Uchiha took his swollen member into his hot mouth and sucked repeatedly, while in the middle of sucking him off, speaking.

"Come for me Naruto, I want to taste you." The raven said his voice vibrating against the blonde's shaft, making him climax hard into the older teen's waiting mouth with a shout of pleasure.

Sasuke swallowed every drop, very much liking the taste of his friend. Licking his lips, the raven moved to face a panting blonde and he smirked. He then leaned down and whispered into the younger's ear, amusement drenching his deep voice.

"You taste good, Naruto." The older ninja said with his smirk still in place.

A light blush colored Naruto's face as he chuckled. "Glad you think so."

The blonde then pulled the raven into another, more frenzied, kiss that lasted for a few short minutes before the older teen broke it, panting.

"Come here." Sasuke said breathlessly as he pulled Naruto up and onto his knees, "Turn around."

The blonde did as told and grasped the headboard of their bed; his heart racing in excited anticipation for what he knew was coming.

Sasuke lightly stroked up and down Naruto's body, sending shivers dancing through out the younger male. Happy with the affect his touch had, the raven then slid inside the tight heat once again, both teens moaning out their pleasure as the Uchiha thrusted harder and faster into the blonde. It was the most amazing feeling that either of them had ever felt in their lives and that made it even more difficult not to scream out each other's name every time they reached their climax.

Once more, the two ninja found their release at the same time, Sasuke pulling out of Naruto and collapsing beside him after. As they panted in unison, the smaller teen crawled over the raven and lay on top of him, trying to get his breathing under control in the process. After a few minutes, Naruto was breathing normally again and sat up, straddling the older teen's hips.

"Close your eyes for a minute." The blonde said with a sweet and innocent smile. Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow, suspicious of the sudden angelic looking boy above him.

Naruto rolled his eyes and huffed in mock annoyance before leaning forward and kissing Sasuke deeply. The blonde hoped this particular soft yet still passion filled kiss would reassure the raven and get him to cooperate with his secret plan. After he broke their kiss, Naruto watched as Sasuke sighed and finally closed his beautiful obsidian eyes.

The blonde smiled mischievously then and carefully reached under his pillow, grabbing and pulling out the handcuffs he hid there earlier. Quietly Naruto cuffed Sasuke to the headboard and, as soon as he felt the cool metal close around his wrists, the raven opened his eyes in a flash.

"What the-" Sasuke started but paused at the look on Naruto's face.

"This is gonna be fun." The blonde said in a seductively quiet tone of voice.

Sasuke gulped as the look on Naruto's face made his pulse quicken. Immediately after the raven felt himself getting hard and bit his lip as the blonde moved at last.

Slowly, Naruto ran his hands down Sasuke's chest to his hips and up his throbbing member. Still going slow, the blonde teasingly started to pump the raven's erection, earning a throaty moan of pleasure. Naruto then adjusted his position and ground their members together in a slow and erotic way, causing both teens to gasp out and moan at the incredible sensations coursing through their bodies.

"S-stop being a t-tease!" Sasuke eventually managed to pant out.

The blonde just smiled and continued his teasing movements, making the raven want to touch him. Dark eyes were glued on the tanned body grinding on his own, the urge to touch him, be inside him, growing to an almost torturous need.

When Naruto paused in his actions, he smirked down at the panting Uchiha beneath him. He knew Sasuke wanted desperately to be inside him and touch him but he continued his teasing touches, attempting to ignore the strong urge of wanting the raven inside him.

Naruto stopped his grinding movements and began lightly trailing his fingertips down Sasuke's chest once more. He traced the raven's abdominal muscles with a feather light touch, soon after leaning down and placing butterfly kisses where his fingertips last touched. He then moved up, kissing a trail to Sasuke's collarbone, up his neck, and to his cheek.

The blonde pulled back slightly after and looked into the raven's shining onyx eyes, continuing his light and teasing touches but going lower. Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke before closing the distance between their lips and kissing him deeply, their tongues entwining in a frenzied but passionate way.

Naruto's touches were driving Sasuke insane and his kisses weren't helping either. The raven was at the blonde's mercy but he couldn't have been happier in that moment than if Itachi just suddenly dropped dead. Still, not being able to touch the soft bronze skin of the smaller teen was unbelievably tormenting.

Sasuke gasped and panted as Naruto's hands traveled lower and lower but never touching his throbbing, aching shaft. When the raven tried to, once again, tell the blonde to quit being a tease, warm pale pink lips covered his own and cut him off. Overwhelmingly happy, Sasuke kissed back in an urgent and frenzied way, attempting to get a message to the blonde in how much he wanted, needed, to be inside him through their kiss. However, Naruto was relentless and continued his teasing fun.

Eventually the blonde finally stopped, no longer capable of ignoring the need of having the raven inside him. Slowly, sensually, Naruto sat up, trailing his hands down Sasuke's chest again. The blonde then ground down against the raven's quivering member before rising above it, holding himself there for a few moments and smiling slyly at the sexy teen beneath him.

Happy with the look Sasuke had given, that longing and desperate look, Naruto slowly lowered himself down and onto the raven's erection until he was sitting on the pale teen's lap. The blonde moaned, eyes shut tight in pleasure, at finally having the raven back inside him. Before moving, though, Naruto opened his bright blue eyes to see the look on Sasuke's face.

Pure pleasure was on the raven's face and in his eyes, as the blonde finally allowed him inside. Feeling the tight heat encase his throbbing member almost made him come right then, the teasing before hand getting him to that almost release. Sasuke had to think of a naked Sakura to calm down some before the blonde started moving.

Then it began, Naruto moved his hips forward and backward while lifting up and down, going slow at first but steadily picking up speed until both teens were practically screaming in pleasure. After half an hour, Sasuke could no longer hold it in and released inside Naruto, just as the blonde slammed down on him, screaming out his name in the process. That's when Naruto came; yelling out Sasuke's name and riding out his orgasm, both high on the amazing pleasure coursing through their bodies.

Panting as his body shook from the intensity if his climax, Naruto clumsily unlocked the cuffs and threw them to the floor before collapsing on top of Sasuke, the raven still buried within his warmth. The two lay still for a while, both trying to catch their breath. Sasuke ran his hand up and down Naruto's back, without really noticing he was doing so, as the blonde gently traced the raven's collarbone. Moments later a smirk took root on Naruto's face as he chuckled lightly.

"How'd you like screaming my name?" The blonde asked in a cocky tone as grinned to himself.

Sasuke chuckled before an amused expression made its home on his face, "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

Naruto laughed lightly then sighed in contentment, "I have to admit, it was pretty amazing."

The raven smiled and hugged the blonde close before responding, "I have to agree with you on that."

A warm smile spread Naruto's lips upon hearing Sasuke's words before a realization hit.

"Sasuke."

"What is it?" The raven asked upon hearing the sudden worry in the blonde's voice.

"It's going to be awkward between us when we get back to the village, isn't it?" Naruto asked in a saddened and worried tone of voice.

"No, it won't." Sasuke responded immediately, sounding rebellious.

"How can it not be?" Naruto asked with a slight frown.

"Because it doesn't _have_ to be. It's for us to decide how we act around everyone." The raven answered, hoping he ended his blonde's fears in vain.

"I guess but…" Naruto hesitated; afraid he would be rejected if he admitted what he wanted to say.

"What?" Sasuke urged, wanting to know what his blonde was going to say.

Naruto sighed and sat up, removing himself from Sasuke's shaft at last. The raven felt oddly cold after but sat up anyway, sitting beside his blonde.

"What if I don't want things to go back to the way they were?" Naruto asked quietly after a moment of silence.

Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously, "How do want things to be then?"

The raven started to get worried at that point, thinking his blonde wouldn't want to see him after returning to the village. Upon first entering Naruto, Sasuke knew he couldn't be just friends with him anymore, not when he wanted him for himself now.

After five minutes of torturous silence, Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled gently at him, blushing cutely.

"I want you for myself." The blonde admitted quietly.

Sasuke was surprised and it showed on his features. The raven then smiled and pulled Naruto into a gentle kiss, holding his blonde close. After a few minutes, Sasuke broke their kiss but still held his blonde close.

"I think I can do that." The raven replied with a happy smile.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and smirked playfully, "You think?"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, "I know."

"That's better." The blonde said happily.

Sasuke then tackled Naruto to their bed, making his blonde laugh. They kissed one more time before they curled up together and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
